The field of invention relates generally to utility carts, and more particularly to carts adapted to recreational purposes.
Many of the recreational activities that people partake in require additional paraphernalia of one type or another to allow for the maximum amount of enjoyment. By way of example, a day at the beach is enhanced by bringing an umbrella, beach chairs, coolers, and even sand toys for children. Similarly, fishermen must have rods, tackle boxes, lunch boxes, and other assorted articles.
All of this paraphernalia can be cumbersome and awkward for the participant. To make matters worse, very often the recreational enthusiast must park his/her automobile far from the eventual goal. This necessitates the transporting, usually by hand, of an assortment of items that can detract from the day's enjoyment.
A further consideration, is that a day long recreational activity requires at least one meal and one or more occasional snacks, plus numerous soft drinks and a water jug. It is important that the recreational participants be able to enjoy their activities without having to rest food, plates or glasses on the ground or in the sand.
Utility or beach carts are well known in the prior art. However, numerous of these carts have complex mechanisms of one type or another that can become easily jammed due to the sandy environment in which they must be operated. Furthermore, none of the carts of the prior art provide for a large, folding table, that offers an adequate eating surface for an entire family.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a novel recreational cart that can travel easily on sand, and that can be easily lifted over objects.
Another object of this invention is the provision of such a recreational cart that can conveniently carry recreational paraphernalia, such as coolers, beach chairs, umbrellas, fishing equipment, etc.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a novel recreational cart that provides a utility surface for dining, changing diapers, cutting fishing bait, etc.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide such a cart that can be readily stored, without utilizing excessive space.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a novel recreational cart which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.